Viewtiful Joe (anime)
Viewtiful Joe is a Japanese anime series based on the video game series of the same name. The series follows a similar plot of the games, but there are many differences. The series, comprising fifty-one episodes, but only the first twenty-six episodes aired in the United States. Plot Following the games' storyline, movie lover Joe and his girlfriend Silvia enjoy a seemingly normal trip to the movies to see an action flick starring Joe's idol, Captain Blue, when suddenly the leader of the evil Jadow force reaches out of the screen and takes Silvia into the movie. Joe is forced to follow her by Captain Blue's mecha, Six Majin (renamed "Robo Six" in the English anime, and "Six Machine" in the Spanish dub), and meets Captain Blue in the flesh who grants Joe the power to become an action movie hero in his own right called Viewtiful Joe. Characters *Joe : The hero, a fanboy of movies who gets to live his dream as Viewtiful Joe while he saves Silvia from the Jadow. He assumes his superhero outfit via the catchphrase "Henshin-a-Go-Go, Baby!!" He is often distracted by cheeseburgers and doesn't take a lot of things seriously. *Silvia: The heroine, she was abducted by the Jadow for their evil plan to succeed. After Jadow's defeat, Silvia obtained a V-Watch from Captain Blue so she can team up with Joe as Sexy Silvia ("Go-Go Silvia", in the English dub) instead of being the "damsel-in-distress". *Junior: Another self-proclaimed hero worshipper like Joe, only younger. He lived in Blue Town, which was named after Captain Blue, serving as its protector Captain Blue Jr. Despite his jealousy for Joe being Blue's successor, Junior decided to become Joe's sidekick and offered his knowledge of Movieland as a helping hand. As the series progresses into the Gedow arc, Junior received the V-Yoyos from Captain Blue, assuming his new superhero outfit via the phrase "Henshin-a-Yo-Yo, Baby!!" *Captain Blue: Joe's idol and mentor. He gave Joe the V-Watch which enables him to use his VFX powers. In season two, he was transformed into the "Captain Blue Device" by the Black Emperor, which shadow uses to create monsters. He has a scar on his face, courtesy of Hulk Davidson. *Alastor: An agent of the Jadow that uses the nicknames "The Midnight Thunder Boy" and "Blade Master." Though he was helping the Jadow, Alastor doesn't care about their goals, but instead seeking out the ultimate battle, and can be considered an anti-hero to an extent. He considers himself Joe's rival, despite questioning Joe's methods. Alastor was also the one who gave Joe the inspiration for his hero name. During Fire Leo's fight with Joe, Alastor restrained Fire Leo as they both fell into the void that surrounds Jadow headquarters, but Alastor promised to survive so he and Joe can finally settle their rivalry. Following the event, Alastor lost his demonic powers and could only restore them by a solar eclipse. During the time his power was lost, he appears in his normal form giving the heroes advice and sometimes help in fights. His power is restored to him during a solar eclipse. *"Almighty Leader": The leader of Jadow, the antagonistic organization of the anime's first season. When Joe managed to get into Jadow headquarters, he found Silvia, only to see her abducted by the evil leader. Once Joe got to the stadium, "Almighty Leader" was revealed to be none other than Captain Blue, who attempted to break Joe's spirit and thus devastated Joe mentally before destroying him physically. But the words of those Joe had befriended in his adventures enabled Joe's confidence to return and fight Blue back. Blue, then known as "King Blue" was defeated by Joe in Six Majin. *Sprocket: Coordinator of Jadow and second in command of the organization. She is one of the few characters who is actually from the real world, being brought to Movieland by the same incident as Jefferson Buik. She is annoyed with the antics and incompetence of Charles, Hulk, and Bruce. When Jadow was no more, she along with Charles, Hulk, and Bruce joined up with Gedow. *The Black Emperor : Leader of the Gedow, the invading alien organization of the anime's second season whose goal is to use their various monsters and footsoldiers to corrupt a movie and alter the ending, causing the film to radiate with darkness. The Black Emperor is a superhero named Jet Black, Joe's father, owner of the Movie Studio and Captain Blue's best friend. He turned evil by the Black V-Watch and the Black Film. He was freed from the black film corruption by Joe and Silvia. DVD's Image:VJAnimeVol1.png|''Anime Vol. 1'' Image:VJAnimeVol2.png|''Anime Vol. 2'' Image:VJAnimeVol3.png|''Anime Vol. 3'' Image:VJAnimeVol4.png|''Anime Vol. 4'' Image:VJAnimeVol5.png|''Anime Vol. 5'' Image:VJAnimeVol6.png|''Anime Vol. 6'' Image:VJAnimeVol7.png|''Anime Vol. 7'' Image:VJAnimeVol8.png|''Anime Vol. 8'' Merchandise Viewtiful_joe_soundtrack.jpg|Sound Track VJ anime action figures.jpg|Viewtiful Joe Series 1 Action Figures|link=http://www.gamescollection.it/retronews/show/?id=4315 Back of Box VJ Action Figures.jpg|Scan of the back of a Viewtiful Joe Action Figure box External links *Viewtiful Joe anime official site Category:Content